Conflicting of the Live Twin Silver Chess Winter Festival!
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: A drabble with five of my favourite pairings. (Conflicting, LiveCaster, TwinLeaf, SoulSilver, ChessShipping)


_**1. The Kissing Booth~ (Conflicting: Leaf x Green)**_  
Leaf sighed and rested her arms on the bench of the kissing booth. She had been standing here for hours waiting for someone to come along and kiss her so she could get her twenty dollars and leave but alas, the universe had other plans. She twirled her light brown hair and looked to her right to see a boy who wasn't having much lunk in his booth either. The snow fell softly on the parts of her arms that were not under the small roof of the booth, making Leaf shiver somewhat. The festival was beautiful to say the least, the multi-coloured lights glowing faintly in the distance.

"Yo, Leafy." A voice called out, a smirk coming over his face. Leaf slowly lifted her head up and glared at the boy who stood in front of her.

"Looks like you're not having much luck, eh? I guess that's what you get for being so ugly and putting yourself out like this." Green taunted, his smirk widening. Leaf sighed in annoyance and placed her head back down.

"Get lost, Oak. I'm not in the mood to talk to someone as stupid as you right now." She mumbled, silently wishing that the spiky-haired brunette would leave. Much to Leaf's dismay, Green took a few steps forward.

"You know I won't leave." He stated, looking at the sign hanging off of the booth as the snow fell onto his face.

"I know what you're thinking. Now go away." Leaf hissed, lacing her fingers through her hair. Green smirked again and looked into his pocket.

"Heh. You have no idea, short-ass." He said in a teasing manner. Leaf grumbled to herself at the name Green called her.

'Stupid idiot. Why can't he just-"  
_SLAM._  
Leaf's head snapped up to see Green leaning over the booth, looking into leaf's brown eyes.

"You have a job to do, right?" He asked, a smirk once again overtaking his face. Leaf sighed heavily and pulled the boy towards her, completely eliminating the space between their faces. Leaf closed her eyes as Green placed something onto the counter of the booth, the two still lip-locked. The spiky-haired brunette pulled away and then proceed to run of into the distance, not wanting his rival to see the bright red blush that had overtaken his face. Leaf tocuhed her lips softly and looked down to see a note which she then picked up.  
_'Dear Leaf,  
You didn't expect me to pay you, did you?  
-Love Green.'_  
Leaf rolled her eyes at the note and sighed.

"It's not twenty dollars but it'll do."

* * *

_**2. Snowball fight~ (LiveCaster: Mei/Rosa x Tetsu/Curtis)**_

"Rosa, are you sure about this?" A boy with yellowish-green hair asked, looking down nervously at his feet. The brunette smiled widely.

"Of course I am, Curtis! You won't hurt me!" She explained for the hundredth time, a small clump of snow held in her right hand. Curtis smiled nervously and nodded.

"Okay, Rosa. I'll do it." He said, picking up a pile of snow. Rosa smiled widely and threw her snowball at the greenish-blonde and immediately ran off. Curtis stood up and looked around frantically, shivering as the cold snow fell down his shirt.

"Rosa? Where are you?" He asked, walking around quickly in search for the fast brunette. Rosa giggled from behind the large tree which easily hid her, a pile of snowballs ready to be thrown at her feet. She took out her Espeon's ball and released her. The sun pokemon looked around, not really liking the cold.

"Shh." Rosa hushed, pointing to Curtis who was walking around in circles looking for her. The purple pokemon nodded.

"One...Two...THREE!" Rosa shouted, coming out from her hiding place. Curtis turned around and smiled.

"There you are! I was worried that you might've run off or something! Ahahaha." He said, looking at the brunette who was smirking deviously.

"R-Rosa? What's wrong?" He asked, looking behind her to see her Espeon. Rosa looked down at the sun pokemon who closed its eyes, releasing a bright blue aura which lifted the massive pile of snowballs into the air. Curtis' face fell as the clumps of snow came flying at him, hitting the front of his body. He fell onto the ground, the deep level of snow softening his ladning. Rosa ran over to the greenish-blonde and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey...Are you okay?" She asked, looking down at his face. Curtis smirked lightly and threw a ball of snow into the brunette's hair.

"I win." He said. Rosa laughed and fell down next to the boy, feeling the warmth radiating from his body as well as the piercing cold from the snow, smiling like an idiot.

"It seems so."

* * *

_**3. Ice Skating~ (TwinLeaf: Jun x Hikari)**_

"Hey, Hikari! Look at me!" Jun called out, zooming around the frozen body of water. The dark haired girl sighed and watched the hyper blonde skate. Hikari was currently sitting on the edge of the bank so that if she took one step, she would be on the large bosy of ice. Jun, however, was darting around the pond, spinning every now and then.

"I'm flying! Flying on ice!" He cheered, spreading his arms out wide and spinngin once again. Hikari smiled softly as the snow began to fall again, slowly melting away on her winter clothes. Jun finally stopped himself and looked over at the dark-haired girl.

"Hikari-Kari, come skate with me!" He yelled, watching the girl intently. Hikari quickly shook her head and looked back down at her feet. The blonde frowned and skated over to her, stopping just before the edge.

"And why not?" He asked, holding his hand out. Hikari shook her head.

"I didn't bring my skates and...I don't know how." She explained, feeling ashamed of herself. Jun smiled widely and grabbed Hrikari's hand, pulling her so she was standing up.

"Then I'll show you." He said, dragging the dark-haired girl onto the ice. Hikari's eyes widened as her feet struggled to grip the cold and slippery surface.

"Jun! This isn't a good idea! Let me go!" She half screamed and half stated. Jun chuckled.

"Don't be so silly, Hikari-Kari! Nothing will happen!" He explained, looking in her eyes. Hikari looked down and sighed.

"Jun. Stop." She said, a hint of fear present in her voice. The hyper blonde stopped in his tracks, causing the dark-haired girl to grip onto his arm. Jun turned himself around so he was facing Hikari.

"Look at me." He said, holging onto to both of the girl's hands. Hikari frowned as he feet were starting to slip again. The pair slowly began to turn around in circles in the middle of the pond. Hikari's eyes widened as she noticed the small movement.

"No, no, no, no...Jun please, I'm going to fall." She said, looking down at the thin ice. Jun smiled widely.

"You haven't fallen yet." He said happily, making the two twirl around faster. The piar remained quiet as they continued to spin around, looking inot each others eyes.

"You know what?" Hikari said, still staring into Jun's eyes.

"This isn't so bad after all."

* * *

_**:4. Snow Angels (SoulSilver: Lyra/Kotone x Silver/Kamon)**_

Lyra smiled as she and her loyal Meganium walked around the festival, looking at all of the games, booths and stalls.

"There's lots of snow but this is so worth it!" Lyra exclaimed, smiling widely as she saw people running around and laughing. Her Meganium chirped in agreement. The snow was now up to just past her ankles and many people were shoveling the snow out of the major pathways.

"Too bad it's just you and me, huh?" She said, still keeping her happy tone. As if on cue, a yell was heard followed by a barely aduible thump. The pigtailed brunette turned around and almost fainted from suprise and happiness. There lying on the ground, with his Sneasel snickering, was Silver who was almost buried in snow.

"Silver!" Lyra cheered, running over to the redhead who remained on the ground. She kneeled down next to Silver and shook him.

"Hello~ Silvy~" She said, shaking him even more. Silver turned over and groaned in frustration.

"Not you again..." He groaed, shutting his eyes. Lyra's face filled with hurt only a few second, then it bounced back into her usual expression.

"Yes! It's me! I didn't think that you would be here!" She cheered. Silver's eyes opened slightly only to glare coldly as the girl.

"Go away." He hissed acidly. Lyra, completely oblvious to his words smiled brightly.

"Oh! I see! You're trying to male a snow angel!" She laughed, pointing at the red-head.

"You're doing it wrong! I'll show you!" Lyra said, lying on her back, spreading her arms and legs wide.

"Like this!" She said, closing her arms and legs then spreading them out again. Silver looked at the pigtailed brunette like she was crazy.

"Now you try!" She cheered, sitting up and watching the red-head.

"No." He said, folding his arms. Lyra sighed heavily and kneeled down behind Silver. she unfolded his arms and spread them out. Silver glared at Sneasel who was now rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Silver sat up and glared at Lyra.

"Don't do that again." He stated coldly, standing up. Lyra stood up as well and walked over ot he redhead's side.

"What are you doing?! Leave me alone!" He yelled, glaring at he brunette. Lyra grabbed onto Silver's arm and smiled widely.

"Nope~ This is payback for what happened at Goldenrod City!"

* * *

_**5. Snowman building~ (Chess: Black x White)**_

"Yes! That's what we'll do!" Black declared, dragging a very confused White over to a large area of snow.

"We'll make a snowman!" White cheered, finally realising what they were going to do. Black nodded his head quickly and started to roll a massive ball of snow.

"This is the first one." He stated, his hand on the snowball that was no coming up to his thighs. White nodded and placed a smaller pile of snow ontop of the first one.

"This looks great!" White said happily, looking at the half-completed snowman. Black grinned like an idiot and placed the final pile of snow ontop of the previous one.

"There!" He said, wrapping an arm around White's waist and looking at the snowman. White smiled.

"It's missing something." She said, taking Black's hat off and picking up a few rcoks.

"H-Hey! My hat!" Black yelled, looking at White accusingly. White poked her tongue out at Black and placed the hat and rocks on, making a face.

"Now it's done." She declared walking back over to Black. Black shook his head and started to gather up another base of a snowman.

"Black? What are you doing?" White asked, watching as Black rolled the snow into the required piece for a snowman. Black turned to face White and grinned evilly.

"Well make more snowmen! Five of them!" He declared looking back at the snow. White tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked. Black's grin spread and he replied:

"Soon we will have a snow army, and then they'll see. **THEY'LL ALL SEE!"**


End file.
